Their song
by kissxoinnocencexogoodbye
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was going through the minds of Gnomeo and Juliet during their wedding? Well I have. I hope you like it!


Their Song

By Me

(A Gnomeo and Juliet fanfic)

**3 months after the truce**

The day is finally here! After 3 long months of picking up debris and rebuilding from the chaos caused by the Teriferminater that destroyed both red and blue gardens, Gnomeo and Juliet are finally getting married! See, if you remember, right before Benny found them, Gnomeo asked Juliet to stay and build a garden with him and she said yes. Anyways…

Lady Blueberry, Nanette, and some of the other girl gnomes are in the shed of what once was the red side helping Juliet get prepared. Nanette and some of the girls set off to find flowers for Juliet's bouquet, leaving Lady Blueberry to help Juliet wash up.

"Lady Blueberry?" Juliet asks feebly

" Yes love?" Lady Blueberry says as she files Juliet's shoes.

" Were you nervous when you married Gnomeo's father?"

Lady Blueberry looks up slightly surprised and replies, "Is that what'd been bothering you? I thought you looked a little pale. Juliet, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I'd love to." Juliet says as she takes Lady Blueberry's hand and steps of the bucket.

On the blue side

Featherstone, Benny and Lord Redbrick working non stop putting chairs up, sweeping, painting and picking flowers for the scenery. Mean while Shroom is waiting patiently with a very anxious Gnomeo in the shed.

Shroom is very vigorously polishing Gnomeo's black boots and double-checking to make sure he didn't miss anything. Gnomeo is slightly embarrassed about having his best friend do this, but when he insisted that Shroom help the other gnomes, he refused.

Gnomeo checks himself out in the mirror. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, he's scared out of his wits. He was only slightly nervous when he asked Juliet for her hand, but now…what he is really scared about is screwing up.

What if he isn't as good as a husband as he thought he would be? What if he isn't a good father if they have children someday? What will happen if one of them gets sick? So many questions like these swirl through Gnomeo's head. Nobody's ever made him feel so weak when they say his name, or made him so humble when they hug of kiss, or made him get lost as in somebody's eyes, like Juliet. She changed him.

" Are you ready Gnomeo?" Lord Redbrick opens the shed door and steps in.

Gnomeo jumps in surprise, then turns around and answers quietly "Yes s-sir"

Lord Redbrick notices the worried look on his soon to be son-in-law's face " I know it can be a little nerve racking my boy, but if she didn't think you were right for her, Juliet wouldn't had said yes. She really is happy being with you and if she's happy I'm happy. Now if you don't get out there soon, she'll be there before you."

Gnomeo takes a deep breath, tries to look at himself one more time, but is pushed out by Shroom.

Juliet is much more relaxed after the long talk with Lady Blueberry. She waits quietly for her father to walk her up the isle and into the arms of her soul mate. She looks down at the wonderfully arranged bouquet of tulips, daisies and gypsophila, and smiles. She remembers back when she was younger and her mum was still alive. She remembers she used to daydream about her wedding day and how she was going to marry someone she truly loved, like prince charming, or Jonny Deep. Juliet just waits there smiling into space when her father comes and slips his arm through hers. His eyes are classy so Juliet can tell he's on the verge of tears.

" Are you ready to go my dear?" Lord Redbrick asks quietly.

" I never thought I'd be this ready in my life." Juliet says while holding onto her fathers arm.

With that the music ques in and Juliet starts off down the isle to Your Song by Elton John, smiling all the way.

Gnomeo stands at the top of the pedestal taking in the smell of the fresh flowers and scenery. All his worries disappear when he looks down and sees a very beautiful pair of green eyes that belong to a very beautiful girl looking straight at him. His heart races a little bit as he watches Lord Redbrick and Juliet make their way up the stairs. _God she looks so gorgeous right now! _Gnomeo thinks to himself.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put it in words. What wonderful life is now you're in the world__**.**_ Lord Redbrick gives Juliet away just before the song ends. Gnomeo and Juliet look deep into each other's eyes, _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put it in words. What wonderful life is now you're in…_ " My world" Gnomeo whispers and pulls Juliet closer to him as the song fades out.

One of the short red gnomes opens up a little book and starts reading from the rules of Holy Matrignomey. Except the words are just mumbling nonsense to the bride and groom as the two hold each other's hands and smile widely at one another, both so happy that they can now spend eternal happiness without having to hide, both completely unaware of everyone watching.

Gnomeo snaps back into reality when he hears the little red gnome cough in waiting.

" Oh! Ah- Um-uh…" Gnomeo stumbles.

" Your vows." The little red gnome says annoyed and rolls his eyes.

" Right my vows," He gulps then continues, " Juliet. Before I met you my life was revolved around hate for the red garden. Every morning I would wake up and start planning how I could cause you more anger. But when I first laid my eyes on you, I new you were something different. Even when we fell into the water, revealing our real colors, I still had a burning passion in my heart that you, you were…."

Juliet's eyes fill up with tears of pure happiness as she hears her true, true love talk so sincerely and passionately from the bottom of his heart. It makes her feel so warm inside to know that the words being formed by his beautiful voice are meant for her. Only her. Not the people watching, not the 'preacher', nobody.

Gnomeo finishes his vows by saying " I love you Juliet more then anything else. I would die for you, you're my reason for waking up every morning, and I'm NEVER going anywhere."

Lady Blueberry blows her nose loudly as a stream of tears run down her delicately painted face. She then offers Lord Redbrick a tissue, who is sitting there crying softly as he watches his little baby girl marry. All of the lovers' friends are in tears, but Featherstone seems to be the most emotional out of all of them

"My friends," Featherstone sniffles.

"Juliet, your vows." The little red gnome says.

Juliet wipes her face, takes a deep breath then just pours her heart out, " Gnomeo, I'm so glad you fell in the old Lawrence place garden. Now that flower means more then it was originally attended to mean. It means new hope, new life, but most of all new love. All those things are the same things I see in you. Without you my life would be no longer worth living. You are my sunrise and when I'm ever sad all I have to do is think of your…your beautiful smile, and…. The time I caught you talking to your reflection in the mirror on our 1st date…."

Gnomeo chuckles at the memory that seems like it just happened yesterday. He feels so weak kneed and humble hearing Juliet talk about him in this way. He loves the way her eyes just sink right into his and he can see the obvious joy in her eyes. This is just one of the many other things that makes him so crazy about her, so madly in love with her that when he holds her in his arms he never wants to let go, scared to even. It gives him courage.

"Gnomeo, I feel like those three simple words are so overrated when I'm saying them to you. I don't think there will ever be enough words to describe how you make me feel inside." Juliet finishes as more tears trickle down her face.

Gnomeo reaches up and brushes his thumb gently on her check, wiping the tears from her face. He wants so badly to lean in right now and fill the gap between their lips. And he can tell Juliet wishes the same thing.

He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a very small ring as the 'preacher' asks, "Gnomeo, do you take Juliet as you lawful wedded wife? For better or for worse? Through sickness and through health? Do you promise to be faithful to Juliet as long as you both shall live?"

Gnomeo's hands shake and he feels a lump in his throat as he whispers the two words he thought he would never say, " I do." And with that he takes Juliet's small, delicate hand and gently slips the ring on her finger.

Then the little red gnome 'preacher' asks Juliet the same questions. Juliet holds her ring and gives Gnomeo her best smile then says as confidently as ever, " I do." She takes Gnomeo's hand and slips the ring on his finger. They hold each other's hands waiting anxiously for the preacher to say the magic words.

The little gnome stands there saying nothing, trying purposely to annoy someone

Gnomeo says in anticipation " Alright any day now."

Still the little gnome says nothing. Now Juliet is getting really annoyed "Listen…"

" Ok, ok jeez! I now pronounce you gnome and wife and you may…"

"Kiss your Bride!" Featherstone yells out.

" With pleasure." Juliet whispers as Gnomeo wraps his arms around hers'.

The two kiss with such passion that the electricity of it all is felt all through the crowd as everyone wipes their wet faces and claps loudly. Gnomeo and Juliet kiss with the same force as they did when the terriferminater came flying through the air toward them. Accept this kiss is not desperate, but to represent the many years of happiness together. In life and after life.

" This is our song." Gnomeo whispers in Juliet's ear as he begins to pull away but Juliet pulls him back in again.

And The Rest is History, Untold

_**THE END**_


End file.
